


POCIONES

by Sherlockian221B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian221B/pseuds/Sherlockian221B
Summary: John Watson estudiante de la casa Hufflepuff, tiene problemas con la clase de pociones del a maestra Irin Adler, es por esta razón que Adler decide que Sherlock Holmes su mejor alumno ayude a John con su clase.





	

****Flashback****  
-Señor Watson, por favor concéntrese en la preparación de la poción, No quiero un accidente del como la última vez.-  
-Pospuesto profesora Adler, No volverá a suceder.-  
****Flashback****  
Lo único en la mente de John Watson eran las palabras intercambiadas con su maestra de pociones, mientras descansaba en su cuarto de la casa Hufflepuff.  
“Tengo que mejorar, no puedo perder este curso, pero como…?? No recuerdo bien los ingredientes, no logro identificarlos cuando los tengo en frente y cuando trato de estudiar me duermo sobre los libros” Los pensamientos de John lo atemorizaban durante un par de horas hasta que el cansancio y el sueño fueron más poderosos, que sus pensamientos autocríticos.  
****JohnLock****  
John estaba inquieto durante todas sus clases de la mañana, no podía concentrarse debido a las preocupaciones que tenía sobre la clase de la profesora Adler del día siguiente.  
Todas sus preocupaciones estaban logrando alterar sus resultados en el resto de sus clases, en especial la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
-SR. WATSON.- Exclamo su maestro.  
-Sí, profesor.- Respondió tímidamente John.  
-Mi clase es muy importante, recuérdelo la próxima vez que entre en este salón, Ahora me podría expli…-   
-Profesor Lestrade, siento tanto interrumpir su clase pero necesito hablar con John Watson.- Greg Lestrade no pudo terminar su frase debido a la interrupción de la profesora de pociones Irin Adler.  
-Claro profesora Adler, John puedes salir-  
John se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón, sus movimientos eran lentos y pausados acompañado de un silencia abrumador era como si estuviera dirigiéndose a su ejecución, pero al final solo se encontraría con Adler.  
-John, te presento a Sherlock Holmes, el será tu tutor en lo que respecta a mi clase y déjame decirte que él es el mejor alumno que he tenido en los últimos años.- Dijo Adler con admiración y cierto tono de cariño que a John no le gustaba mucho que digamos.  
A primera vista Sherlock era un estudiante normal; Alto, delgado, con cara angular, labios finos y carnosos, y un par de ojos monocromáticos que te hipnotizaban mientras que analizaban los rincones más profundos de tu alma, John estaba tan perdido en los ojos de Sherlock que no noto el hecho de que Irin fue después de presentarle a Sherlock.  
-Un placer conocerte Sherlock.- Dijo John extendiendo la mano para saludar.  
Sherlock no contesto tan solo se quedó en silencio, mirando la mano de John como si fuera un insulto.  
-Como sea, eres pésimo en pociones y yo soy el mejor en ellas así que harás todo lo que diga entiendes.-   
-Por supuesto, de verdad te estoy muy gradecido por tu ayuda.-  
-No agradezcas no es un favor es un castigo….- Hubo un silencio antes de que Sherlock continuara, -Es un castigo de Adler por romper algunas cosas del salón, veo que no vas a ir al partido de quidditch.-  
-Estabas aburrido, no es cierto??.-  
-Ya de ja de jugar John, Debiste haberme dicho que tenías problemas con la clase de Adler, yo te hubiera ayudado.- Dijo Sherlock acercándose a John.  
-Bueno… Nunca preguntaste, y… además lo deduces todo de todos todo el tiempo así que creí que lo había deducido y no me quería ayudar.- Arremetió John un con tono molesto y herido en su voz.  
-A pesar de lo que piensas John, a veces no puedo deducir a mi novio.- Respondió Sherlock.  
-Wow, Novio?, Cuando llegamos a eso?- Inquirió John con curiosidad.   
-Bueno nunca lo hemos dicho pero, nos besamos, nos acariciamos y cuando te digo que te amo tú me dices que me amas, eso es lo que hacen los novios, no? Al menos eso es lo que hace el idiota de Mycroft con Lestrade y ellos dicen que son novios.- Dijo Sherlock tan tranquilo como si estuviera hablando del clima.  
-Qué forma de terminar con el romanticismo que comparando nuestra relación con la que hay entre tu hermano y el profesor Lestrade, sabes tengo que terminar mis clases así que te veo en la biblioteca para que cumplas tu castigo y me ayudes con la clase de la profesora Adler.-   
John iba dar vuelta para regresar al salón, pero las rápidas manos de Sherlock lo detuvieron a mitad de su trayecto, sujetándolo de la corbata para halarlo hasta que estuvieran a milímetro de distancia, el movimiento fue tan repentino y a la vez tan atrevido que John estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión con Sherlock pero al enfrentarse a esos ojos monocromáticos no pudo hacerlo, en su lugar se quedó en silencio, respirando pausadamente esperando el siguiente movimiento de Sherlock Holmes.   
-Qué te parece sí te motivo un poco para que apruebes el curso de Adler?- Pregunto Sherlock en un susurro apenas audible.  
-Y con que me motivarías?.- Al igual que Sherlock, Watson susurro conservando el ambiente sensual y casi erótico que los rodeaba en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts.  
-Bien… Sí apruebas el examen final de Adler, yo voy a infiltrarme en la casa Hufflepuff, iré hasta tu cuarto, me meteré debajo de tus sabanas y dejare que hagas conmigo lo que quieras!!!, Que te parece esa motivación?- Enrollando la corbata de John lentamente para llevar los tiernos labios de John hasta los suyos para besarlo con pasión y deseo y de este modo acentuar la propuesta.  
-Cuando iniciamos?- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de John al terminar el beso.  
-Mañana, hoy estoy muy ocupado.- Dijo Sherlock soltando súbitamente a John quien se quedó atónito por el repentino cambio de actitud de su novio, pero su clase al igual que el regaño por parte del profesor Lestrade le esperaban así que decidió dejarlo pasar por esta ocasión.   
****JohnLock****  
-Lamento decirle Sr. Watson, que no aprobó el examen final, aunque el resultado obtenido le da los créditos necesarios para aprobar el curos así que felicidades.- Exclamo Adler al entrgar el examen a John.  
John tomo el examen sabiendo que no era lo mejor que había hecho pero tranquilo ante el hecho de que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para aprobarlo, pero lo que realmente lo reconfortaba era el hecho de que tendría a Sherlock en su cama esta noche y haría que valiera la pena todas las estresantes horas que estuvo estudiando con él genio de las pociones.   
Con ese pensamiento John salió corriendo al lugar donde sabía que se encontraba su novio, al entrar en la biblioteca de Gryffindor, desacelero el paso y recuperando el aliento mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaba el chico alto, con cabello rizado, cara angular, y labios sensuales todo adornado por los colores dorado y vino tinto de la casa Gryffindor.  
-Espero que cumplas con lo que prometiste, vengo de la clase de Adler, la cual me dijo que aprobé el curso, así que te espero esta noche a las 11Pm, y ni se te ocurra llegar tarde!!.- Demando John tomando asiento en frente de Sherlock.  
-No voy a ir.- Contesto Sherlock sin ni siquiera apartar la vista del libro que leía.  
-Que dijiste??- Inquirió John un tanto molesto   
–El trato era que pasaras el examen final y no el curso, supe de buena fuente que no aprobaste el examen, pero felicidades por pasar el curso de Adler.- Ahora con la vista fija en John Sherlock concluyo su repuesta.  
John se que do en silencio sabía que no podría engañar a Sherlock para que cumpliera con el trato, pero al menos lo intento, dio un audible suspiro en señal de derrota, apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la petición de Sherlock lo detuvo.  
-No iré esta noche pero que te parce una cita en el bosque de niebla, solos tú, yo y Barbaroja, como premio de consolación, que dices?.- Comento Sherlock con una sonrisa en su rostro que John persónamele John amaba.  
-Digo que no sé cómo tienes un perro, cuando el resto de nosotros tiene un gato, una lechuza o una rata, pero aparte de eso si, acepto la cita, te veo a las tres??.-   
-Cuenta con ello, John.-  
John se inclinó para estar más cerca de la cara Sherlock y poder susurrarle: -Sería mucho pedir un pequeño beso.- Pido John acercándose más a Sherlock.  
-No debería por lo que intentaste engañarme, pero aprecio el intento que realizaste así que por qué no??.- Concluyo Sherlock mientras se levanta un poco para cumplir con los dulces labios de John Watson, en un tierno beso que prometía una tarde de maravillas por descubrir.


End file.
